The Road Ahead
by MeBashButtons
Summary: As Rick's group looks for supplies to keep them all alive they have other threats that will also be needing to be taken care of. This is set during season 1 of The Walking Dead TV Series, It will be completely different for the most part however some things may tie in at some points to the TV Series and some new characters will be introduced.


A little background to this story. It is set during season 1 of The Walking Dead TV Series, It will be completely different for the most part however some things may tie in at some points to the TV Series and some new characters will be introduced.

"Rick we are going to have to make a decision soon, we are short on medical supplies and also we need some food, we are not going to live long without it"

Lori said uncertain about how long they would last if they didn't get some soon.

"We will have to enter the city" Rick quickly replied.

"Are you joking?! Are you wanting us all to die?"

"I want us all to survive and entering the city is how we get a shot at that"

"Please tell me how your head is working at the moment cause right now you sound like you are going insane!" Lori said trying hard not to raise her voice.

"We are short on food and medical supplies, the city most likely won't be looted..."

"Most likely? We need to know for sure" Lori interrupted.

"Give me a minute to explain, The city may be swarmed with the dead, but it has been like that from the beginning of this outbreak, no one really decides to go into the city because they see it as risky"

"And you are saying it isn't risky?"

"I'm saying we need to try something! What is the difference from dying of hunger out here compared to walkers?"

Lori struggled to thinking of something to counter his point, she knew that he was right but still wanted an answer that would guarantee the groups safety.

"We won't last a week on the supplies we have right now, we need to enter the city, it is our only hope Lori"

"I still don't agree" Lori said still trying to talk him out of it but his mind seemed already made.

"Only a few of us will go, we still need people to stay and make sure no herds get near our camp, Me, Daryl, Glenn and T-Dog will go, we will talk it over with everyone tonight during dinner"

That night everyone gathered around the folded out table to begin eating, Rick didn't want to start talking until after they had finished, it would also give him enough time to prepare for any questions they threw at him if they disagreed. Finally everyone had finished eating when Rick spoke out.

"You all already know that we are running low on supplies, Well we have a solution, it is dangerous but it can be done. We need these supplies to survive and getting them is the part which will be difficult. We need to enter the city to get these."

Everyone looked at each other confused as to how he arrived at this solution.

Daryl looked over at him and gave him an approval nod before saying, "Alright"

Everyone just looked at Rick waiting on what he was going to say next, all thinking he was crazy.

"We move fast and clever, only use your gun if it is a must, we need to keep silent and the last thing we want is a shot ringing out and having the walkers down our throats"

People started to become more interested in what he had to say but still didn't think it was a good idea, he continued before anyone got a chance to speak.

"Make sure there is more than one way out of any building you enter, we don't want to be trapped, they may be slow but having them surrounding you and you will be guaranteed a dead man, They have an advantage, they don't tire out, we do. Try your best to stay off the streets, make sure your building is secure before looting, we don't want a sudden surprise followed by a bite in your neck, we keep together as a group and never go off alone, at least in pairs but never alone. We need this if we want a chance at surviving more than a week. Fuel, meds, food, weapons, ammo it's all good and you take as much as you can carry. As soon as we can we will look for a more permanent secure location to stay but for now it is this. There is many risks that will come with entering the city but as long as we think clever we will get back out, we're smarter than them."

"Everyone got the plan?"

Rick done well explaining to everyone why they needed this and because of that, now almost everyone was more convinced that this was the right decision but there was still one question that was on their minds, "Who is all going?" T Dog said.

"I was thinking just four of us. Me, Daryl, Glenn and you. The rest will be here to defend the camp"

T Dog was nervous, he had messed up before Rick had joined the group with dropping the key for the handcuffs on Merle, Daryl's brother. Merle was in a small prison when T Dog had met up with Daryl and Glenn. Merle was in prison for stealing just the day before the outbreak, He was being held at the local police station as he awaited his trial. The police officer had locked him to a pipe in his cell when he found out about the walkers. When T Dog had came across him, Merle asked him to get the key. He managed to get the key but had dropped it when they were beginning to get swarmed. With no time he quickly ran out and got in the truck they had. When they arrived back at camp Daryl opened up the back and noticed Merle wasn't there. They went back and searched but he was already gone and had cut off his hand so he could escape, even though he was nervous, he finally said to Rick, "Okay"

"Right, we move out tomorrow morning, we don't want to limit our view with the darkness, everyone get some rest"

As everyone began walking to their tents Daryl quickly caught up with Rick. Rick told Lori to go on ahead to their tent and he would only be a minute.

"Are you sure this is the right decision?" Daryl said.

Daryl believed Rick made good decisions, and just wanted to make sure that he was going to be again. He would follow Rick just about anywhere, he was like a brother and stayed loyal to him.

Rick replied "I don't know if it is the right decision but it is our only option for now"

Daryl knew right then that this had to be done and once again believed that Rick was making the right call for the group.

/ If this chapter goes over well then I will continue the story, so if you like it please review, follow or favorite, thanks!


End file.
